Questionable Love
by VongolaXII
Summary: In which Daemon wants to know how much Mukuro loves him. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK Dae69


**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Claim : I own the story**

* * *

**A/N : I was feeling a little bored and bitchy today. So I decided to write this. Please review!**

* * *

"Do you love me?"

That word that rolled out from his lips shook the other man's heart. His blue eyes searched the others. Then he gave him an assuring smile. "Of course I do." He said those words, so assuring, yet so pretendous. The other man who asked only gave a bitter smile.

Its was not like he does not believe him, he _does_ And more than that. He cuddles near the man, breathing in his scents. He didn't want to miss the scent on later days. The smell of lavender engulf him as he close his eyes.

"Mukuro..."

He open his eyes slowly. He looked up, and the other man was staring down with soft eyes. Mukuro shifted. "What is it, Daemon?" he asked softly, enjoying the feel of his lovers name on his tongue. The man called Daemon tried to sit up, and Mukuro followed. Daemon looked straight into Mukuro's mismatched pair of eyes.

"If one day I cheated on you, what will you do?"

The word came out so slowly, and so worry. Mukuro's eyes widened slightly. "Why would you cheat on me?" he asked slowly. The other man swallowed and suck in his breathe. Then he smiled. "I was just asking, I want to know your answer. Tell me, what will you do?" he asked again. Mukuro chuckled. "I'll never answer your calls again, and erase you from my life."

Which was not possible. He couldn't erase Daemon from his life. He loved the man too much, and he would do anything to be with him. Though recently he felt those pretendous talks and acts coming from the man, he said nothing. That didn't wipe out his flames of love.

Daemon laughed. "_Can you_?" he asked, in a tone that Mukuro felt sarcastic. He pushed the man back to bed and lower his lips slowly, giving the man feather kisses on his lips. "Of course I can. If I can love you, I can hate you too." he whispered, a little threatening as if he was warning Daemon. The older man swallowed.

"How much will you hate me then?" he asked again, pulling Mukuro lower. "As much as I love you." Mukuro said, kissing Daemon so very slowly and passionately. The other man responded without protest. In his heart, flames of worry was starting to lick his heart. "And how much do you _love_ me?" He asked back as Mukuro unbuttoned his shirt.

Mukuro didn't answer and smirked. He lower his lips down and kissing on Daemon's jaw. "What do you think?" he whispered again, licking his way down to his lover's shoulder. Daemon closed his eyes, enjoying Mukuro's tongue on his skin. Mukuro stopped at a nipple and flip his tongue around it, making Daemon to shudder.

"How much do you think I love you?" Mukuro asked again, nipping on a nipple. Daemon tried to control his moans. "I bet its uncountable." He answered and moaned a little when Mukuro ran his hands around his belly. He could feel Mukuro smirking on his skin. "Now you got it correct, what do you want as your prize?" he asked, sitting up and staring down at Daemon.

Daemon smiled slyly. "_You_." He replied and the other man complied happily. Mukuro crushed his lips onto Daemon and force his tongue into his lover's mouth. The battle of tongues lasts for 2 minutes and Daemon won. He sat up, still kissing his lover and changed their positions by pushing Mukuro down and crawled on top of him.

"Do you love me?" he asked as he remove Mukuro's shirt and tossed it away. Then he bent down, and their lips met again. "Don't ask stupid questions." Mukuro said, pulling Daemon closer, and wrapped his legs around the man's waist. "Its not like you don't know. If I don't love you, I won't be here."

...

Creak...

Daemon thrust in slowly, almost torturing Mukuro's desire. "F-Faster..." The other man breathed, his hands wrapped around Daemon's neck. "No. I want you to enjoy everything, _slowly_." Daemon said, and smirked when Mukuro gasped. He felt a bundle of veins and thrust on it. Mukuro panted when the sensitive spot was hit again. The feeling was very pleasureable and he want more.

"D-Damn. Just come already!" Mukuro was starting to get imaptient, he wanted to fell Daemon in him. He wanted everything about the man. Daemon rammed into Mukuro so hardly and jammed himself there, his erection resting on Mukuro's prostrate. The younger man's nails dug into Daemon's, and tried not to cried out.

After doing that twice, Daemon came followed by Mukuro. He slowly pulled out, and his semen flowed out from Mukuro's hole. They both panted and Daemon reached down to kiss Mukuro again, softly, devouring his plump lower lips. Then he broke away, slowly.

"I love you, Mukuro Rokudo."

Mukuro smiled. "How much do you love me?" he asked, again, eyes searching his lover's. Daemon chuckled. "As much as you love how I fuck you in bed." Daemon replied, causing Mukuro to blush slightly. "I'm kidding. As much as you love me, as much as that I will love you. Perhaps, more than that. You won't know."

* * *

**A/N : I love Dae69. Its like self-cest or incest whatever you call it. This pairing just need more love. No special meanings, except that this pairing needs more support :)**


End file.
